Self Denial
by oreossu
Summary: She just wants to deny it. But as much as she tried to, she still can't. / Sakura pov of Self Denial (Yasu Yase) / R&R?


**Sakura POV**

Tak terhitung sudah berapa malam yang kulewati dengan kegiatan baruku—menyibukkan pikiranku dengan memikirkannya. Terlalu lama sampai aku bisa melupakan buku-buku yang mulai tak terbaca di raknya.

Tak pernah cukup bagiku mendengar lelucon-lelucon darinya yang entah mengapa selalu bisa membuatku mengembangkan senyum, bahkan tawa di wajahku. Walaupun itu tidak lucu sebenarnya.

Aku cukup menyukainya, tapi entahlah, sebagian dari diriku juga menolaknya. Ia bukan lelaki baik yang bisa selalu kuandalkan seperti Sasuke—laki-laki yang sempat menempati pikiranku, bukan juga seperti Shikamaru yang selalu bisa ku andalkan dalam pelajaran, bukan juga laki-laki berwajah _bishounen _seperti yang selalu kupuja-puja.

Tapi, ada bagian dari dirinya yang selalu bisa membuatku rela menunjukkan senyumku, memamerkan tawaku, membuatku tidak lagi fokus pada buku-bukuku, membuatku nyaman, membuat pikiranku tak bisa lepas darinya. Tapi tetap saja, aku mencoba menyanggahnya.

_Dan…_

_Kurasa itulah caraku untuk dapat tetap dekat dengannya, untuk kembali membiasakan diriku dengannya. _

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto **__**Masashi Kisimoto**_

_**Story belongs to Yasu Yase.. and I?**_

**_(I suggest you to read my note below)_**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Self Denial"**_

**.**

**.**

Sudah kubilang, ia bukanlah laki-laki yang bisa diharapkan.

Ia tidak pintar.

Ia malas.

Ia tidak rapi.

Ia serampangan.

Ia sering terkena sidak disekolah.

Ia bukan anak teladan.

Ia memiliki banyak alasan untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu.

Ia lebih memilih untuk keluar dan bersenang-senang, dibanding melakukan sesuatu yang lebih berguna.

Ia kekanak-kanakan.

Ia terlalu santai. Dan ini yang paling aku tidak suka.

Tapi aku senang, akhir-akhir ini ia terlihat lebih berusaha.

Terkadang ia memintaku untuk mengajarkannya, dan aku menerimanya. Aku senang bisa menjadi seseorang yang dapat mengubahnya, dan aku berharap ia bisa terus memiliki kemauan untuk belajar seperti itu.

Aku selalu ingin menjadi alasan baginya untuk berubah, setidaknya membuatnya menjadi seseorang yang bisa lebih dihargai orang lain, dan tentu saja menghargai dirinya sendiri.

_Dan…_

_Semoga aku bisa membawa dampak baik untuknya._

_._

_._

Namun, pemuda itu selalu bisa membuatku kesal. Seperti pada hari itu dimana ia memberikan kabar bahwa ia mengalami kecelakaan. Dan bodohnya, aku benar-benar mempercayainya. Hingga keesokan harinya ia masuk dengan sehat, tanpa luka, dan ia tertawa, tentu saja menertawaiku. Ia membohongiku. Dasar bodoh! Aku membencinya!

"Aku hanya balas dendam Sakura, kau yang pertama-tama membohongiku." Katanya saat aku bertanya kenapa ia menipuku dengan cara seperti itu.

Dengan penuh kekesalan aku meninju lengannya, dan sesekali mencubitnya, melampiaskan kekesalanku karena rasa khawatirku yang berlebihan. Dia bisa membuatku jadi terlihat bodoh, dan aku tidak suka.

_Namun…_

_Ia selalu bisa membuatku kembali tertawa dan melupakan kebencianku setelah aku bilang bahwa aku membencinya, itulah yang aku suka darinya._

_._

_._

Akhir- akhir ini aku sadar, beberapa orang mulai membicarakan kami. Mungkinkah kami terlihat sedekat itu?

Aku menyukainya, Sekaligus merasa terganggu, karena aku harus selalu menahan kesenanganku, menyembunyikan senyumku saat mereka mulai menggoda salah satu diantara kami.

Ingat saat seseorang dari kelas lain yang berniat meminjam buku matematikaku, dan kebetulan ia tidak mengetahui namaku.

"Hei, boleh pinjam buku matematika.. ehh siapa ya.. aduh aku lupa namamu.. Ino ya? Eh bukan, kau yang dengan si jabrik itu kan? Eh iya kan? Dengan Na—" Begitu katanya.

Hampir saja ia menyebutkan nama Naruto, iya Naruto yang sejak tadi kita bicarakan. Hingga seseorang dari kelasku menutup mulutnya dan menyeretnya ke luar kelas.

Kurasa hampir semua orang sudah tau, ia menyukaiku. Dan aku sudah tau bahwa aku juga menyukainya.

_Namun lagi-lagi aku berusaha menyangkalnya._

.

.

Ini menyulitkanku, saat aku menyadari aku mulai nyaman jika terus berada didekatnya, aku selalu menunggu _chat _darinya, bahkan kadang waktuku habis untuk melihat kolom _chat_ku dengannya, atau bahkan kembali membaca percakapan bodoh kami.

Aku merindukan saat-saat dimana aku masih belum canggung menghadapinya. Aku merindukan keberanianku.

Sekarang, aku selalu menunggu saat ia akan kembali mengajakku untuk pulang bersamanya, atau mengajakku untuk _jogging _lagi—walaupun pada akhirnya kami hanya berjalan beriringan dan menertawakan apapun yang terlihat dimata kami, atau terus-terusan memintaku mengajaknya makan di tempat favoritku.

Atau setidaknya, aku mengharapkannya untuk kembali memulai percakapan baru denganku, mengingat kami sudah saling tak acuh selama hampir dua minggu.

_Aku selalu mengharapkannya._

.

.

Jika dibilang pun aku belum ingin melanjutkannya—melanjutkannya ke status resmi maksudku, aku ingin semua berjalan seperti biasa, seperti saat aku belum mengetahui apapun, saat aku tak menganggapnya begitu berarti, saat ia masih hadir sebagai temanku, bukan sebagai orang yang aku sukai.

Begitu banyak alasan untuk menolaknya saat ini, hanya saat ini. Aku masih harus menempuh ujian, dan aku harus memberikan nilai terbaikku seperti biasa kepada orang tuaku. Dan kau tau? Nilai-nilaiku kian menurun di dua semester belakangan.

Selain itu, aku juga harus memikirkan banyak hal, sangat banyak, banyak sekali, entahlah aku ingin memfokuskan diriku ke masa depan terlebih dahulu.

_Tapi sekarang.._

_justru aku hanya bisa menajamkan fokusku untuknya._

.

.

Aku terus-terusan membicarakan Sasuke untuk dapat menghilangkannya dari pikiranku, walau itu tidak begitu berguna. Setidaknya saat aku membicarakan orang lain, aku bisa sedikit melupakannya dan sebenarnya ini langkahku untuk mencoba menghilangkan Naruto dari pikiranku.

Setidaknya aku dapat membandingkan antara Ia dan Sasuke—yang hampir sempurna—ia pintar, rajin, terkenal, pemain basket, hm manis, dia hampir sempurna 'kan? Dan menurutku itu bisa membuatku berpikir dua kali untuk menyukainya, menyukai Naruto maksudku.

_Sebenarnya…_

_Aku hanya tidak ingin terjebak lebih jauh dengan perasaan ini._

.

.

Hingga akhirnya aku mulai memutuskan untuk sedikit menjaga jarak darinya, terlebih lagi saat aku sadar teman dekatnya—Kiba, mulai menyukaiku. Dan sekarang kurasa ia juga mulai berjalan menjauh dariku, tanpa aku tau sebabnya.

Mungkin karena ia ingin benar-benar pergi dariku yang tak pernah memberikan respon yang ia inginkan. Atau mungkin dia terlalu lelah untuk terus-terusan berdiri menungguku. Dan kurasa masih banyak kemungkinan lainnya.

Padahal kurasa dia juga mengetahui kalau aku mulai menyukainya, tapi menunggu juga ada batasnya 'kan? Mungkin batasnya untuk menungguku sudah habis, kemudian dia beranjak menjauh dariku.

_Dan aku, tentu saja aku juga menjauh darinya_.

.

.

.

_Kemudian aku tertawa sekeras yang aku bisa._

_Tidur selama yang aku bisa._

_Makan sebanyak yang aku bisa._

_Berjalan-jalan sejauh yang aku bisa._

_Bicara sepanjang yang aku bisa._

_Senyum selebar yang aku bisa._

.

.

.

_Menahan tangis sekuat yang aku bisa._

.

.

.

_Tapi untuk yang terakhir kurasa aku tidak bisa._

.

.

.

_Dan aku akhirnya meneteskan air mataku malam ini._

.

.

.

_Dan…_

_Ternyata aku tidak cukup kuat untuk menyangkal keberadaannya, dan perasaanku._

_Tidak cukup kuat untuk terus-terusan menghindarinya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hai.

Mungkin kalian pernah membaca karya milik (yasu yase)-san yang berjudul sama dengan ini?

Ini sudut pandang Sakura yang dia bilang akan menjadi chapter 2, dia mempercayai saya untuk menuliskan karya ini dengan sudut pandang Sakura. Makanya, cerita disini sama kontennya, hanya saja ia juga mengamanati saya untuk menambahkan beberapa scene. Dan ide awal pembuatan karya ini, tentu saja miliknya.

Maafkan saya karena kemampuan menulis saya tidak terlalu bagus.

Dan cerita ini dikutip dari kisah nyata?

Entah ini akan dilanjutkan atau tidak/? Kalau dilanjutkan, mungkin cerita ini akan saya kembalikan ke Yasu Yase-chan. Sampai jumpa lain waktu~

Reos


End file.
